


Silent Night

by Snowy38



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Carol Singing, Christmas Eve, M/M, Pregnant Harry, Shepherd Louis, unexpected labour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy38/pseuds/Snowy38





	Silent Night

~*~

_Silent night, holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon Virgin Mother and Child_

_Holy Infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

What the _hell_ was that? Carol singers? On Christmas _Eve_? Were they insane?

Louis Tomlinson hooked back his thick, old lounge curtain with a finger and squinted into the dark.

It was snowing out there for Christ’s sake! They should be at home, in the warm, drinking mulled wine and getting excited for Christmas…He’d had a bad enough day as it was, he didn’t need any more problems to see him over until Christmas Day.

Christmas Day that he would now be spending alone thanks to the fact that his Mother and Father had decided to spend the holiday at his brother’s house with his brother’s new family. Louis, of course, had been invited; but living in the snowy mountains of Colorado meant that he was stranded until the next flight decided to take off. Which wasn’t likely to be this side of the New Year.

So, that left him with ready-meals for one and a lonely week holed up in his cosy, fire-warmed house until the snow cleared.

_Silent night, holy night_

_Shepherds quake at the sight_

_Glories stream from heaven afar_

_Heavenly hosts sing Hallelujah_

_Christ, the Savior is born_

_Christ, the Savior is born_

Were they still out there? Jesus, they were insistent. He couldn’t even work out how they’d climbed up the mountain, let alone why they'd be insane enough to brave the cold and snowy conditions. Luckily it wasn’t a blizzard. And—wait; he could only hear one voice.

He slung on his parka and rammed his feet into his snow boots, grabbing twenty dollars to pay them to go away and leave him the heck alone. He wanted to sulk in his own misery if they didn’t mind and how was he supposed to do that with an angel singing outside?

He jarred open his door, careful not to disturb the layer of snow building up outside and he switched on the outside light to illuminate the lawn. A tall male with a glass lantern became immediately identifiable, wrapped up in a padded coat and a cream beanie with fingerless gloves; his voice soulful and clear, so innocent and pure that Louis took a moment to wonder at it.

Why on God’s green earth was he out there alone? On Christmas Eve? He must surely be crazy, Louis decided. Or on drugs. Hence his reason for begging on such a night.

He shook his head at his determination and ran out to pay him.

_Silent night, holy night_

_Son of God, love's pure light_

_Radiant beams from Thy holy face_

_With the dawn of redeeming grace_

_Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth_

_Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth_

Something in the recital paused him. He stood, breaths billowing out, fingers becoming numb as he watched the stranger, close enough to tell his features now. He was beautiful. He had bowed lips and his skin, which he gathered was usually pale; was rosied with cold. The hair that was visible poking from his hat was dark and long, and wavy. But his voice…it rang out clear as a bell in the cold night air, no note faltered, no tremor to his voice.

Whoever he was, he really was amazing, Louis mused.

His eyes flicked to Louis', a green-amber colour that fixed on him and told a story as he sang. Louis could see sadness there and pain. Somehow Louis’ previous lonely little sulk paled in comparison. He watched as the caroler faultlessly finished the song, unperturbed by his proximity.

_Silent night, holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon Virgin Mother and Child_

_Holy Infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

“That was amazing,” Louis offered as the young guy stopped singing. 

“Thank you.” He replied, a grimace flickering across his face, but Louis didn’t know why.

“Here,” Louis thrust the twenty-pound note towards him, making it quite obvious he expected the guy to take it.

The attractive, young man pursed his lips, shyly taking the note and then looking at him once more.

“Thank you,” he said again, seemingly wanting to say more, but possibly too cold to do so.

“Hey…why don’t you come in for a warm-up?” Louis suggested suddenly, seeing how the padded coat wasn’t really keeping the guy all that warm as he shivered. “You must be crazy to come out here singing tonight…” He added his earlier inner thoughts.

The singer smiled weakly at his observation.

“I enjoy it,” was all he said, and as Louis turned to go inside, he noticed the man paused for a moment.

He turned back, lifting gentle hands in surrender with a lop-sided smile.

“I promise I’m not a murderer or anything…” He offered, thinking the man was right to be cautious. He should probably exercise some caution himself, but the other man looked fragile, somehow.

“I know,” he allowed softly. “I know who you are.”

“Oh?” Louis' brows rose comically. “Who am I?”

“You’re Louis Tomlinson. The shepherd.” He offered his understanding of his identity.

Louis smirked. “Right. Let’s talk about this inside where it’s not minus ten, huh?” He suggested, and the man nodded and followed him in.

//

“Let me take your coat…” Louis offered after ridding his parka and his boots and building up his log fire. “I’ll hang it near the fire…”

The stranger hesitated. He wrapped it tighter around himself and Louis bemusedly gave up trying to rid the outer layers for him, instead coming around to face him with awkwardness.

“Uh, how about a drink? Coffee? Hot chocolate?” He offered.

With his beanie tugged off, Louis could see he had lovely abundant curls. He nodded. “Hot chocolate, please. Thank you.”

Louis pursed his lips, somewhat puzzled by the quiet guy. He turned to head into the kitchen, returning some short moments later with drinks for them both.

He found his guest stood before the fire, his hands extended towards the flames and absorbing their heat. He’d rid his gloves now, but still not the coat.

He looked up as Louis approached.

“Thank you,” he said again, something Louis smiled at. “Um. I’m Harry by the way. Harry Styles.”

“You’re welcome. Nice to meet you, Harry…”

Louis flicked his eyes to Harry's mouth, feeling a strange warmth curl inside his chest; not one that came from the fire beside them.

“Ready to take your coat off yet?” Louis asked warmly, sipping his drink then placing it down on the side table where he intended to sit in his chair once Harry was comfortable.

Harry hedged him a look and flinched.

“Not yet.”

Louis studied him, wondering if he was afraid and why. He narrowed his eyes as he thought of words to assure him.

“I promise you that I’m a perfect gentleman,” he said.

Harry's eyes were big and round; filling his face. Every other feature of his was so masculine yet gentle, so exquisite; it surprised him that eyes so deep could drown him so.

“Alright,” he nodded, approving his comfort even if he didn’t feel it.

Louis felt guilty for persuading him, but the jacket was wet through and no doubt cold, too. He could catch pneumonia if he wasn’t careful.

He stepped up while Harry unzipped his thick outer coat and carefully helped him off with it, busying himself with hanging it on the back of a chair which he had propped by the fire ready. As he turned back towards his new friend, aware of his tension, he froze as his eyes fell upon his protruding tummy.

Harry was tall and slim with lean limbs, and the swell of an unborn child in his belly was that much more prominent.

“Oh…” Louis didn’t think he had words to suitably describe his first thoughts, to show his surprise at finding Harry pregnant. Very pregnant, apparently.

“That’s why I didn’t want to take my coat off,” he explained very softly, with a shameful blush; something that made Louis' insides curl. Harry had no reason to be ashamed just because he was with child. It was just a surprise, that was all.

“I…” Louis cleared his throat, starting again. “It’s not a problem…I just wondered if you should be out there in that cold snowstorm…” He broached.

Harry smiled wanly. “My baby is due in two weeks, and I have barely anything to give him. His father left us, you see…”

Louis relaxed into a smile to try and ease his apparent strain; especially on a night like tonight and carrying a baby; he really didn’t think that stress would be good for the baby. So he swallowed and pretended he knew anything about human pregnancy as he gestured to his sofa. He fared far better with sheep.

“Please, sit down and relax for a while. The snow’s going to make carol-singing pretty difficult for now. I’m sure there’s a way to help raise the money you need other than freezing yourself to death…”

Harry went to the sofa and eased down thankfully, rolling his eyes up to his host warily.

“Do you have a cushion?” He ventured, watching Louis twist and collect a small cushion from his intended seat; passing it to Harry quickly.

“Thank you,” he used the padding to support his bump. “He’s getting a bit big…”

“How do you know it’s a he?” Louis turned to sit too.

His soft jeans and thick-knit jumper created an attractive picture for Harry to enjoy silently from his own seat. Louis' hair was soft and messy, and there was just something inexplicably enticing about his blue eyes.

“I just know,” He stroked his mound lovingly.

“No scans?” Louis’ brows lifted in surprise.

“I had one, but they couldn't make out the sex,” he admitted, pressing his wind-chapped lips together. They were flush with heat now and so very pretty.

“But he’s healthy?” Louis checked, concern etching his face. “Everything is ok?”

Harry smiled softly at him and nodded.

Louis frowned at himself. “Sorry,” he apologized. “I was just…making sure…”

Harry twisted his lips. “That's more than his Dad did…”

Louis knew his name from somewhere; recognized his dark, abundant curls and breathtaking green eyes. Was it from school? He seemed to picture him kicking a football about, a bit younger than Louis and looking very different than he did now. Scrawny and less…gorgeous.

“Did you go to the Grammar school?” Louis wondered curiously.

“Yeah,” Harry eyed him curiously. “Did I know you?”

Louis smirked.

“No, but I remember seeing you with a football,” he smiled.

“Oh god,” Harry splayed his fingers over his face. “I was pretty bad at football…”

Louis was about to lie to reassure him but found it kinder to chuckle softly.

“Can’t all be skilled with balls,” he joked.

“I bet _you_ were,” Harry sulked, missing the innuendo Louis had laced into his words.

“I can hold my own,” Louis promised.

“Why do I feel like this conversation is going over my head,” Harry grumbled.

“I feel like that most of the time,” Louis admitted. “So um…who’s the father?” He wondered, trying to picture Harry’s partner. “Did he go to our school?”

“I met him in college, but I didn’t stay to finish my diploma. I couldn’t afford the loans as well as everything else.”

“And the idiot you were with just walked away?” Louis marveled. “Bet _his_ education is paid for…”

“It doesn’t matter now. He wasn’t a nice man, and he’s gone. It’s best for the both of us…”

That sad look flickered back across his face, and Louis almost cursed himself for causing it.

“What did he do?” Louis squinted, feeling a strange sort of protectiveness overcome him.

Seeing Harry out there, in the snow, all wrapped up slim and fragile; and now seeing him inside, warming up, relaxing; his evident bump protected under his big hands; it stirred something inside Louis that he didn’t expect.

It was funny how it happened the night before Christmas when he was so lonely, and Harry was so desperate for help. Maybe Harry had been lonely too? Was he facing Christmas all alone, heavily pregnant with nobody to take care of him before he gave birth?

He barely knew the guy, but he could see he’d been hurt. Why then did he want to be the one to soothe that hurt? It was almost as insane as the idea of singing in a snowstorm…

Harry sipped his drink and licked his lips. Sweet, sugary flavour buzzed around his veins happily.

He shrugged in response to Louis' further question. “He just wasn’t a nice person,” he answered. “He didn’t hit me or anything…”

Louis nodded, his sharp gaze still upon Harry. “You let me know if you need any help if he comes back,” he offered. “I may only herd sheep, but I can be mean when I want to be,” he added to make him laugh.

“Sheepherding is a good job,” Harry assured shyly. “But lonely…”

Louis nodded. “Yeah. And I was meant to be home for Christmas but the airport shut…” He sighed.

“At least you were here to keep me warm,” Harry commented, and he looked up under his lashes.

Louis was surprised at the open warmth in those words. Harry had been so extremely shy when he’d first come inside.

Louis wondered if now that he was sprawled back in his chair, half reclined, he wasn’t so intimidating. He hated that he might be anyway, but he guessed that was more to do with being a strong, working man living on his own in the mountains than anything he’d done to make Harry nervous.

“Do you want anything to eat?” He asked then. “You must be hungry, too…”

Harry shook his head. “Really, it’s okay. I’ll just let my coat dry out a little and wait for the snow to slow down and then I’ll head back down the mountain.”

Louis lifted his brows. “You shouldn’t go back out there; the snow’s getting worse, not better. I can accommodate you for the night,” he offered.

Harry flicked him a nervous look. “It’s really okay…”

He smiled warmly. “Look, I’m not going to try anything on,” he joked. “You’re pregnant for a start and for a second, I’m not an asshole. I couldn’t live with myself if I let you go back out in that cold…” he added to convince him to stay.

“Well, if you’re going to be stubborn about it then, thank you,” Harry smiled. “We’d appreciate the hospitality…”

“It’s no trouble at all,” Louis promised. “Is there someone you want to call to let them know you’re here?”

Harry’s eyes dipped to avoid his as he fidgeted a bit in his seat; crossing his ankles more comfortably to balance his additional weight.

“Nobody who would notice me missing,” he tried to sound light-hearted, but his words felt loaded with silent meaning.

“You’ve stopped at the right house then,” Louis promised. “Nobody goes missing because I’m an expert at knowing they’re gone and even better at finding them,” he winked.

“I’m not a sheep, does that still count?” He wondered.

Louis spluttered in objection.

“Didn’t you see the story in the Herald about my heroic rescue of the Renner’s little boy?”

“Um…no?”

“He went missing, and we found him. Me and my dog, Clifford.”

“You have a dog?” Harry looked up, bright eyes full of hope.

Louis felt his chest squeeze tight at the disappointment he was about to deliver.

“He’s gone to my mate’s place for a few days. My brother’s got a puppy, and they didn’t want Cliff to scare him,” Louis sniffed, bemused by the request to leave Cliff at home.

“Surely he’s a highly trained sheepdog,” Harry posited.

Louis snorted.

“Thank you! As if he cares about stupid puppies…”

“Have you got a picture?”

Louis dug his wallet out of his rucksack and showed the photo to Harry.

“He’s got curly hair,” Harry awed.

“Like you then,” Louis smiled.

“He’s bigger than you are, too!”

“He is not!” Louis swiped his photo back protectively. “He just looks it…”

“Hmm,” Harry’s lips curved in amusement at Louis’ reaction.

“Anyway, enough about me. What diploma were you studying for?”

“Childcare,” Harry answered softly. “I know… how ironic.”

“You’ve always liked kids then,” Louis smiled.

“Babies, especially,” He shared.

“What’s the grand career plan, then?” Louis asked. “You can finish your qualification once you’re settled, right?”

“I’m not sure I can,” Harry mumbled. “But I wanted to be a nanny. I’m very domestic,” he added more comfortably.

“Could use a bit of that around here,” Louis teased of his slightly unkempt house. “Do you nurse lambs as well as babies?”

Harry grimaced and rubbed his stomach, losing concentration for a moment as he worried silently about his fidgeting child.

“Are you okay?” Louis sat up and frowned, then moved across when Harry didn’t answer.

Louis sat beside him on the sofa, and he took Louis' hand and placed it on his bump; sharing the moment with him. It was painful in an uncomfortable way, but it also proved his baby was alive and well; something Louis felt eased Harry's tension subconsciously as he sighed out in relief.

He looked up to Louis, finding him awed by what he had experienced. Louis' eyes met Harry's, not comprehending, studying his face in great detail. Pregnancy was truly beautiful on a person, he mused. He’d never seen such a glow or shared such an epic moment. He’d felt Harry's baby kicking under his skin; revealing his will for life, something that astounded him as much as it relieved the nervous father.

“Wow,” Louis finally said, his throat clogged with emotion at feeling life.

It wasn’t even his child, and he still felt a protective paternal instinct. The feeling was stronger than he expected; rooted deep in his tummy and burning fiercely in his chest. But he had no cause to feel that way. What the hell was going on tonight? Harry wasn’t his responsibility, nor the baby growing in his very rounded belly and yet he felt— _something_. A something he couldn't quite define. Had his loneliness turned him insane? It seemed likely. He blamed the whiskey-laced chocolate drinks he’d been enjoying throughout the day and the galaxy of green in Harry's eyes that had him sucked into their depths.

Harry's fingers hesitantly covered his as they just sat there, feeling the movements together, looking into each other’s faces with puzzled expressions. Perhaps Harry was equally confused by the strange bond weaving between them in the intimate silence? Maybe Louis wasn’t so crazy after all.

Eventually, Louis cleared his throat.

“Uhm, thanks for letting me…” He gently slipped his hand off his bump.

“It’s nice that someone cares,” Harry replied softly, rubbing his tummy as Louis' hand slid from underneath his.

“I don’t understand how any guy could walk away after experiencing something like that,” he mused.

Harry smirked. “He didn’t hang around long enough to,” he shared.

Louis squinted, feeling empathy for the man who would never get to enjoy his child; and sympathy for Harry at having to go through such an experience alone.

“He sounds like one of my rams,” he commented of his experience in sheep-rearing.

Harry smiled at him, amused. “Really?”

He nodded with a little blush. “Yeah, all they do is mate the ewe, and then she’s left to give birth alone...”

Harry nodded along. “Sounds about right.”

“But you know, the ewe has humans to help her,” he bolstered, trying to compare Harry's situation to that of one of his flock.

He smiled weakly. “I know.”

Louis wasn’t sure if he should move back to his chair or not, so he relaxed back on the sofa arm.

“You have people who can help you, right?” He checked Harry's pale face.

“Hmm,” he agreed faintly.

“Harry…”

“Maybe I can join your flock,” Harry joked, finding some lightness in the dark moment.

Louis grinned, running a hand through his hair as he stood.

“Okay, I’m making food. What would you like?” He wondered.

Harry rubbed his lips together. “What are the options?”

“Well, I have every ready meal known to man in my freezer…other than that I can make you something with eggs, cheese or bread,” he offered. “I might have soup, too…”

“Soup sounds good,” he brightened.

Maybe it wasn’t so bad, after all. Two people sharing soup, on Christmas Eve. Louis seemed grateful for the company, so Harry tried not to worry about how much of a burden he was likely being.

“Alright, I’m on it,” Louis told him where the bathroom was before he vanished, suspecting Harry might like to freshen up before they got cosy for the night. Separately that was, not together.

Louis frowned.

He definitely didn’t mean for them to get cosy together. They’d only just met for goodness’ sake. People didn’t just meet and fall into each other’s arms. There was a process…an order to things. And it included dating and kissing and all sorts of conversation before that could happen. Absolutely, love at first sight, was not an option. It didn’t exist. It didn’t.

Why, then, was his carefully protected existence being usurped by this beautiful, mysterious man? As pregnant as Harry may be, Louis still felt something in his body, responding to his handsome features. Something in those soulful eyes just connected with him. He’d never felt it before…never thought he would, really.

He was a shepherd, outside for long, lonely days and sleeping long, lonely nights. Harry decorated his living room nicely with his long legs and gentle hands and his curly length of dark hair.

Louis quickened his preparation of their small meal with a wry smile. He was definitely losing the plot.

//

Harry came out of the bathroom, refreshed from his quick wash and still snuggled in his striped jumper that covered and cupped his bump proudly; leggings hugging his thick thighs and slim calves. He'd rid his climbing boots at Louis' door, and he curled his toes into his thick socks as a wave of comfort overcame him. Why did it feel like home?

He had a strange feeling about him as he came back into Louis’ living space, and he was surprised when he reached up to check his temperature to find sweat beading on his cool skin. It was toasty warm in the room now, but not warm enough to make him sweat and he secretly panicked that the baby’s kicking earlier was a sign he was going to develop early labour symptoms. The nurse who did the scan had warned him about Braxton Hicks, but he’d hoped he might avoid them. He placed a hand on his swollen belly.

“Two more weeks, baby boy. Settle down…” He told his unborn child.

When Louis swept in with a tray set up with a soup bowl, a spoon and a side plate filled with three slices of buttered bread, he almost rose to hug him right out, such was his pleasure at the offering.

“Okay, look, don’t think I’m making any judgments about you by giving you all that bread,” Louis said as he waited for Harry to sit up before he gave him the tray. “I just guessed you must be pretty hungry…”

Harry looked up, beaming. “I am. Thank you.”

He waited for Louis to sit with his own snack before he ventured a look over.

“Just to warn you, I’m going to eat all this bread so don’t judge me for that, either,” he twinkled.

Louis grinned. “Go ahead. I bet you need it,” he assured.

Harry wondered how he knew so much about pregnancy but remembered his experience with his own flock. Okay, he wasn’t a ewe, but the principles were the same.

He winced as he felt his baby twist inside, causing him to feel queasy, and just when he was starting to enjoy his meal.

“You ok?” Louis frowned in concern.

He took a few deep breaths and then felt the pain subside.

“Yeah, I’m good. It’s two weeks till due date, but he’s getting impatient,” he mused, guessing his baby might be delivered early if the signs were anything to go by.

“He’ll still be a Christmas baby…” Louis offered. “Any ideas for names?”

Harry pursed his lips. “I think I’m going to wait until he’s born…when I look into his eyes, his name will come to me,” he shared.

Louis looked upon him with quiet respect.

He smirked. “Not Moses then?”

Harry giggled quietly at his joke, finishing his soup but not the bread.

“Hey, you didn’t eat it all,” Louis teased, and he nodded.

“I know, blame the wriggling thing in my stomach…”

He tilted his head. “How about I put some jam on it?”

Harry was unreasonably touched by Louis' caring nature. He felt tears gather and blamed his hormones.

“Okay…” he managed on a thick throat.

Louis smiled and got up.

“I’ll make up your bed after.”

//

Louis’ spare room was small but warm and comfortable. He’d put a thick duvet on the top of the double bed, covered it with a blanket and folded a spare on the trunk at the end of the bed for good measure.

He’d asked how many pillows Harry liked and puffed up the three that he requested, bringing up the little cushion for his bump while he slept.

As Harry settled into the strange bed in the strange house; he considered it didn’t feel strange at all to be there. Orange and spice scent filled the air; outside the flakes had slowed down but he didn’t have to think about trekking home because the kind-hearted shepherd had offered him solace in his quiet house.

Harry could tell why he was a shepherd; such was his mainly quiet, but affectionate persona. He seemed like he loved being out on the mountains with just the sheep. But he had a hidden warmth that Harry found attractive- addictive even. When Louis spoke to him, he showed no sign of disgust like some people might. As some did, he corrected.

It was clear that he was with child and without a partner. Apparently to some that warranted dirty looks and whispered insults. Harry hadn’t chosen to bring a child into the world on his own. He’d been using his contraceptive, but it had failed, somehow.

And the news of an unplanned pregnancy at nineteen had been somewhat overwhelming. When his boyfriend had walked away from his obligations; Harry had completely panicked and rushed himself to the nearest clinic to discuss his options. He didn’t have anyone to help him. He didn’t have the support network that Louis spoke of.

But he did have a life inside him. And he'd wanted to let it grow.

And Louis…Louis was possibly the first person who had respected his choice without any kind of inappropriate curiosity or judgement.

He frowned. His thoughts were whimsical at best, but it was as if Louis accepted him, baby and all; even though they didn’t really know each other. Somehow, Louis seemed to like him, and the fact that he was with child was apparently a bonus.

That moment they had shared, quiet and intimate, when the baby was kicking, was oddly burned into the back of his mind. The briefest of moments but meaningful all the same.

But his thoughts were surely that of a fantasist or the kind of crazy person who went singing in a snow-storm.

He didn’t honestly believe that he and Louis could have a connection after a few hours together eating soup. That was the stuff of daydreams and movies. Not his life.

Still, as he drifted off to sleep with the knowledge that the small but strong Louis lay next door, he felt a strange kind of protection fall over him. He was truly safe there. In every way.

If only love at first sight was real.

//

Oh god, it was happening it was really happening….

Harry staggered across the living room floor; clattering a few objects down as he tried to grip the side cupboard, wincing as he watched Louis’ ornaments tumble to the ground. Luckily his carpet saved them from destruction, but the pains in his back told him he was about to go into labour and this wasn’t exactly the place he had hoped to be when it happened.

He was bent over breathlessly when he felt two strong arms circle him, surprising him all the more. He hadn’t heard Louis come down the stairs, but his clattering about had clearly disrupted the other man's sleep.

“Louis…fuck, sorry,” he whispered, cupping his tummy as he whimpered in pain.

“Please tell me this isn’t what I think it is…” Louis begged with panicked breaths as he led Harry gently to his sofa and helped him to lay down on it, testing his forehead with the back of his hand.

“It is…” Harry grimaced. “I’m sorry...I’m so sorry…I never wanted-”

“Shh,” Louis' voice soothed him quickly while he wiped away Harry's sweat; then got up to use his phone. When he came back, it was with a grim line across his mouth.

“The storm has made it impossible for an ambulance to get here,” he relayed. “They’re sending a truck with snow tyres to get you, but until then, it’s just you and me…”

“Wh-what?” Harry looked up, frightened, concentrating on his breathing, and clutching his bump.

Louis’s face was white with fear as he looked down on him, and then knelt beside him to take his hand.

“I promise you, Harry, I will do everything I can to make sure this baby comes out healthy…” he swore.

Harry clutched his hand and closed his eyes, trying to slow down his heart rate and hopefully the contractions, too.

“Louis, I need a towel…” he begged, then winced as he writhed, the tell-tale wetness of his water breaking against his thighs.

Louis came back with the towel, puzzled to find Harry crying into his hands.

“Hey, what is it? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?” He dropped to his knees with a gasp of concern.

“I made your sofa wet,” he bawled. “My water broke before I could get the towel…”

Louis jerked back his head in response. _Was that all?_

“Jesus, don’t scare me like that, I thought something was really wrong,” he gently spread the towel beneath Harry to soak up the liquid.

“But your sofa…” He looked at him with blood-shot eyes, sniffling. His lashes were clumped wet and dark with tears.

“Shh, listen,” Louis reached over for his hand again. “It doesn’t matter. It’s just a sofa, okay? Your baby is much more important…”

He nodded vulnerably, feeling another contraction hit in a painful wave that left him speechless and Louis held his hand through it; quickly deciding he should ask for help on delivering the baby.

“Harry...um…do you know what I need to do?” He broached carefully, receiving his wide-eyed look in return.

“Oh my god…”

“Hey, no, it’s okay…” He assured quickly, licking his lips and wiping the sweat from his upper lip. “It can’t be that hard, right?”

“Don’t you have internet?” He wondered. “You could look it up…”

“Ah…” He blushed shyly, and Harry prayed to God that they would get through this together- or that the medic on their way would be quick.

“I’m going to get fresh towels,” Louis suggested. “That way I don’t have to leave you again…”

“Louis-” He called out as Louis rose and he paused. “I’m so sorry,” he said again, lips wobbling with emotion. “Thank you for helping me…”

Louis let the corner of his mouth rise in a smile. “I’ll be right back.”

//

“I think you’re going to have to lay on the floor, you know,” Louis suggested, realising that the sofa provided little room for maneuver during what looked likely to be an amateur home birth.

“I think you’re right,” he nodded, and it was an awkward transfer from the couch to the carpet, but Louis had laid some soft blankets there along with towels and cushions for comfort.

Harry grasped Louis' hand as he helped him down and his lips pulled into another grimace, gasping at the unexpected shooting pain driving deep inside.

“Fuck,” he begged deeply, twisting his lips in discomfort.

“Can you take pain relief?” Louis wondered; shooting out of the room to fetch ibuprofen and water.

Harry didn’t much care if he should take it or not. Without the supervised pain relief at the hospital, he had to take whatever he could find.

It was while Louis was brushing back his fringe and pressing a cold compress to his forehead that a thought suddenly came to him.

“I need to take off my underwear.” He blurted, eyes popping open.

Louis' brows sprung up.

“Oh…sure…you want me to go out?” He checked.

“I need you to help me,” Harry beseeched, gazing at him helplessly. “I think I can lift my hips, but I can’t reach…you know… down there…”

“Oh,” Louis frowned in stunned awkwardness at his request, not sure he was ready to see that much of Harry so soon and in that type of situation. The kind of situation that was about as opposite to the usual reasons for seeing a handsome man naked as he could get.

But then Louis realised he would be seeing a whole lot more before long; when the baby actually came, so he had to just go with it.

“Louis?” Harry sounded panicked like he thought Louis was going to flake out on him.

“It’s alright, I’m here,” he assured in a voice stronger than he entirely felt, fingers shaky with uncertainty. “I’m going to have to pull your trousers and boxers down, okay?” He narrated, wincing at how that sounded.

“Okay,” he watched him with curious eyes; the flicker of a smile popping a dimple into his cheek as the absurdity of the moment caught up with him. “Can you um…Can I have another towel?” He asked, nervously.

Louis reached up for the warm throw from the back of the couch for Harry to cover his modesty with.

He took a deep breath and held it unknowingly while he carefully folded up the hem of Harry’s jumper to find the waistband of his leggings. His skin was stretched tightly over the mound of his huge belly; silver lines jaggedly marked over his hips where the dark ink of tattoos also swirled.

“Laurels?” Louis wondered as he carefully began to roll the material down towards his thighs.

“Um, yeah,” Harry confirmed. “They look better when I’m not the size of a whale…”

“Shh,” Louis squeezed his knee. “You’re not a whale, you're carrying an important delivery…”

Harry huffed a bit in amusement, eyes flicking to Louis who looked cute with his sleep-skewed hair and flannel pyjamas.

“My stretch marks aren’t exactly pretty to look at either,” he lamented huskily; hips twitching as Louis carefully tugged the leggings down.

“Love, you look great,” Louis promised, the soft endearment slipping out in reassurance.

Harry's briefs were small and black and sat tucked under his bump and Louis unconsciously let out his breath at having got this far, peeling the leggings away.

“Louis, it’s okay,” Harry's soft voice assured him, and he flicked him a look, receiving Harry's soothing hand on his arm.

Louis nodded and covered his lap with the blanket before reaching underneath to tug down the cotton briefs. He purposefully avoided Harry's gaze while he worked, his lean, pale legs rather beautiful if he had more time to stop and appreciate them. When he'd carefully rid the underwear completely, he folded them up and placed them with the other damp items he intended to launder.

“Don’t go,” Harry grasped Louis' wrist as he rose to take out the dirtied items.

“Figured you'd want a bit of space,” Louis mused quietly.

Harry shut his eyes; body taut in overwhelming pain as Louis quickly abandoned his laundry to kneel back down beside him.

“I’m here, Harry,” he said again, gently, grasping his hand. “And look, if it’s any comfort, I’ve helped a hundred ewes deliver their lambs…”

Harry smiled faintly. “I guess it’s better than nothing…”

He hissed as another contraction came, hard and fast, stealing his breath. He felt Louis’s palm stroke his forehead, wiping away his sweat there and cooling his heated skin, something so tender and loving; he almost wished Louis was the father of this child because he sure deserved to be for the way he was looking after him so diligently.

Not many men would be calm in the face of an unexpected labour, whether they were experienced with animals or not. And yet with Louis, one of his hands held his as he panted, and one stroked his face as he writhed and grizzled when the contractions grew stronger.

“I’m going to disinfect my hands,” Louis told him as he lay back, tired after his latest contraction. “Don’t move.”

Harry thought he felt lips brush his forehead, but he guessed he must be imagining it in his laboured state. Why on earth would a man like Louis kiss him during a moment like this? He was slick with sweat and amniotic fluid; pained and unmade; hardly a picture of beauty, he mused.

Louis quickly returned and tucked a cushion under his lower back for comfort, offering him a sip of warm, sugared water. Green eyes opened to meet his blue ones.

“What’s your middle name?” Harry asked randomly.

Louis gave him a bemused smile. “William, why?”

His smile was amused as he let out a breath. “I hoped you might be named after an angel…”

Louis smirked at his analogy and stroked his hair back some more while he waited for the birth to begin.

“No, but if it helps it’s my birthday today,” he shared reluctantly. “So you know…me and your little bundle will share a birthday…”

“It’s your birthday?” Harry echoed, soft and awed; worry creasing his face. “Why didn’t you say anything? I could have left and—”

Louis made a snorting noise that made it clear that leaving wasn’t an option.

“You aren’t going anywhere, love,” he promised sternly. “Not on my watch…”

Harry's eyes met his as he swallowed; the empty sadness replaced with something like wary hope.

“Oh, fuck!” He barked, drawing his knees up and crying out in pain.

“Easy, there,” Louis reached for his hand again for Harry to squeeze.

“This is the most mortifying experience of my life,” he complained; loathe to spread his knees in Louis’s presence.

“Harry, look I know this doesn’t mean much right now, but all I want to do is to help you deliver your baby safely; I promise you I'm not thinking about anything else…” Louis murmured.

“I'm huge,” he sighed. “And then there's this…” he positioned his feet on the floor to widen his thighs.

Louis blushed at the very intimate view he got of his inner thighs but blinked away his shock to make a go of being mid-wife. He doubted Harry would have chosen him to complete this task in a million years, but there they were, so they both had to deal with it.

Louis gave his hand one last squeeze and kissed his forehead before he moved to kneel between his thighs; preparing himself by placing a swaddling blanket beside him and taking deep breaths along with Harry’s.

“Who’s having this baby?” Harry complained lightly, and Louis chuckled.

“This is hard work!” He called back.

“You think you have it hard-” His sentence was broken with a painful groan as he pushed.

“The painkillers aren't strong enough,” Louis frowned, seeing his ashen skin after just one push. “Oh god…”

“It’s okay,” Harry panted, his voice a whisper, his grip tight. “I’m going to do this…”

“I know,” Louis rubbed his calf soothingly, guessing that was the most acceptable place to touch without making him uncomfortable. “You’re doing great.”

“Oh, god, not again…” he took a breath and held it, pushing again against the muscles that restricted his child’s birth, his face flushed; twisting in pain.

“Harry, you’re doing great, two more pushes, and I swear we’ll have this thing out…”

“Not funny,” he groaned as he pushed again, exhausted already from his few pushes.

Louis’s gasp panicked him for a moment until he felt his fingers circle his ankle tenderly, his breath caught in his throat.

“Keep going, love. He’s coming…Harry, I can see his head…”

“Holy fuck!” Harry spat as he pushed again, the stinging; stretching pain overwhelming and intense. Inescapable. He whimpered; eyes squeezed shut as tears trickled over his sweat-soaked skin.

“Oh my god…what do I do...what do I do…” Louis muttered as he held careful hands out to instinctively guide the baby out; hovering to stop it coming too far and sliding across the makeshift bed.

“Breathe,” Harry rasped, but he wasn’t sure if he was talking to Louis or himself while he rested between contractions.

“He’s almost there, Harry,” Louis encouraged on seeing him sag back and he silently commended him as he mustered up more energy to push, bringing the baby’s head out completely.

“Whoa, okay,” he carefully cleaned the mucus away from the baby’s face with gentle hands, flicking glances up to Harry in the process.

“Is he okay?” He panted. “Is he breathing?”

“He’s okay, Harry, but you have to push again for me, okay? Just gently…” He instructed, and his body convulsed again and again among cries of pain; exhaustion overridden by adrenaline; Harry’s hair wet with exertion and skin hot and sticky.

“Fuck, I—”

“O-oh,” Louis choked, cradling a sticky, whole baby who began screaming lowly to bring air into his lungs now that he was born.

“Okay, okay, I wrap him up?” Louis guessed, quickly wiping away the remnants of childbirth to clean the baby and following up by taking the clean blanket to wrap the baby up, nice and tight, something he did with a large breath out at having got this far. He bundled the baby up and carefully laid him on Harry's chest as far as he could reach. “Fuck, he’s beautiful, Harry. He’s so fucking beautiful. Just like you. Jesus….”

Harry’s eyes shone with awed, overwhelmed tears as his arms cradled around his son instinctively; the rudimentary birth becoming meaningless in the wake of a new life wailing for his attention.

“You're so beautiful,” Harry whispered. “Louis is right…fuck, look at you…”

“Hate to interrupt,” Louis mused. “But what now?” He panicked of the umbilical cord still attached to Harry’s body.

Harry looked at him, plush lips pressing together and love-filled eyes watery with emotion.

“I have to deliver the placenta,” he told him; his voice as weak as his exhausted body.

Louis maneuvered to sit beside him, stroking back his messy hair.

“He really is incredible,” he agreed.

“You did it, Louis,” Harry looked to him, after nuzzling his baby for long moments. He had tears in his eyes, still. “You delivered him, and he’s beautiful…”

Louis shrugged. “Better wait till they check him over in case I accidentally broke his foot or something…”

“You didn’t,” Harry grasped his hand. “Thank you.”

Louis' eyes met his and held them.

“Congratulations on your baby boy,” he smiled.

Harry leaned over to settle his head against Louis' shoulder.

“Thank you.”

//

Once Harry had delivered the placenta, and the baby was all wrapped up ready for the hospital; Louis helped him to the truck that had come up the mountain to take him there.

He was buttoned back into his coat, dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie on loan from Louis since his clothes were still in the laundry along with pretty much the rest of Louis' living room; but he was warm and happy, Louis noted.

He had asked Louis to go with him; so he had slung on his own clothes and cuddled into the small cabin space the truck offered. Something that seemed naturally comfortable to do was for him to put his arm around Harry, which he did, receiving his head to his shoulder.

“It’s over, Harry,” he murmured. “You did great.”

“No, you did great,” he replied on a tired sigh. “He’s perfect, and you did it all alone…”

The truck driver- a midwife – had already checked the baby over and now agreed with Harry’s words.

“You did a wonderful job, young man,” Mary commended. “Most guys I know would have passed out on the first push…”

Louis shrugged. “I lamb ewes,” he said comfortably.

Mary laughed. “Well, Mr. Styles was lucky you were around to help. Having a baby on your own is a very difficult thing…”

Louis looked down at the man tucked under his arm, and the small baby sleeping in his. “I can imagine,” he commented.

“We’ll get you all booked in, and then you can have a sleep together as a family,” Mary suggested as she pulled up at the hospital doors.

“Oh, we’re not-” Louis didn’t get to finish his argument because Mary opened the passenger door for them to disembark the truck.

Louis protectively cuddled Harry as they came inside.

“Wait here,” Mary told them and disappeared.

//

Baby Gabriel was swaddled and encased safely in a crib beside Harry’s hospital bed.

Louis looked down on his small, frail body and touched the crib to send it waving back and forth just slightly; to rock him a little while he slept.

He loved the name Harry had chosen, it was like he was his little angel; a miracle born out of the hospital and with a shepherd for a midwife.

He looked over to the bed where Harry was sleeping and turned his attention to him. He was glad Harry had sung outside his house, now; even if he had practically had a heart attack at having to deliver a human child.

There was something about his fragile, long body that intrigued him, and he smiled to himself as he found his fingers delicately stroking his forehead, almost checking that his high temperature had resolved.

“Hmm,” Harry turned onto his back with a smile, blinking open tired eyes.

“Hey,” Louis looked down on him, surprised at the feeling that tickled his belly. Belonging.

“Hi,” he greeted back with a rough voice. “You stayed…”

“Of course,” Louis frowned. “I wanted you to wake up to a familiar face…”

Harry smirked. “Well, we’re definitely familiar,” he teased. “More me than you but still…”

Louis' eyes twinkled as they met tired green ones.

“Pretty sure we've skipped about eight stages that most friendships go through;” Louis joked.

“I don’t think I’ve been that naked in front of any of my friends,” Harry assured; earning Louis' laughter.

“Actually now that you mention it, I don’t think I have either.”

“We’re practically married,” Harry teased.

“Yeah?” Louis smirked.

“I reckon,” Harry confirmed.

“So it would be weird to ask you out on a date, then…” Louis posed nonchalantly.

Harry relaxed into a happy smile. “Not that weird…”

“Good, because I’d like to take you out.” Louis licked his lips, shooting Harry a curious look.

“I’d like to be taken,” Harry assured.

Louis couldn’t help his heart-stopping smile.

“Guess that’s my Christmas present taken care of…”

“Shush,” Harry rolled his eyes in embarrassment. “How’s Gabriel?” He asked to change the topic of conversation, peering over the bed-edge and behind Louis to check the crib where the newborn was being monitored.

“He’s sleeping…like his Dad should be.”

“Sleep with me?” Harry asked, wriggling to make room for him on the bed.

Louis slipped off his shoes and came around to spoon Harry on the bed; something that at that moment was comfort and affection combined. They’d just shared one of the most significant events that would happen in either of their lives, and it felt good to be close afterward.

Louis reached over and wrapped his hand just gently over Harry's. “Happy Christmas, Harry,” he murmured into his ear.

“Happy Christmas, Louis,” he breathed back, closing his eyes as he settled.

And a Happy Christmas it was.

//

Epilogue

Auld Lang Syne.

“He’s really beautiful…” Louis marveled at the young being in his arms; Gabriel, who was wrapped up tightly and suckling on his little finger.

“I guess when you asked me on a date; this isn’t quite what you envisioned,” Harry remarked dryly as he watched Louis being dad-like toward his little boy; something that made him melt inside at the sight of.

Louis looked up, all warm blue eyes. “Hey, this is a bonus for me,” he assured of the fact he had brought Gabriel along.

“Really?” He frowned, meeting his gaze, secretly worried about trying for something with Louis now that he had a baby to care for.

“Yeah…I mean, I helped bring the little guy out, it’s great to see him again…”

Louis was in his own little world of happy right now as he cradled little Gabriel and silently wished for one of his own. He could see himself getting used to this, he mused. Having a baby…having Harry.

“You haven’t changed his nappy yet,” Harry warned knowingly.

Louis looked up, all bright-eyed. “Can I?”

He chuckled. “Be my guest, but you’ll only be that excited once, believe me…”

Louis followed him to the baby changing room of the restaurant they were eating in; laying Gabriel down gently and following his instructions on how to change him with fierce concentration.

As he sealed the last tab on the fresh diaper, he looked to him with a hopeful smile that curled into Harry’s tummy endearingly.

“Did I do okay?”

Harry nodded, impressed. “Perfect. And no complaining about the smell…”

Louis shrugged and lifted the bundle up while Harry helped dress him. “He’s too small to know what he’s doing,” he excused cutely, and Harry felt tears fill his eyes.

“Hey, you okay?” Louis noticed his tears right away.

He nodded. “Hmm-mm,” he didn’t trust himself to speak.

“No, you’re not, what’s wrong?” He tucked Gabriel into the corner of his elbow and curled his free hand around his arm, highlighting to Harry just how good he was with a baby and with no practice either. It made him ache inside that Gabriel’s real father couldn’t be the same way.

“Nothing,” he assured as his sniffles overcame him and Louis carefully brought him closer while keeping Gabriel safely ensconced in the crook of his arm.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he assured. “Whatever it is, just tell me…”

Harry looked up with a watery smile.

“I just wish his dad was like you, that’s all…I just wish-” He paused.

Louis looked intently at him, all blue eyes. “You wish what, Harry?”

He licked his lips and sucked his upper one. He ventured shy eyes to his.

“Sometimes, I wish _you_ were his Dad…”

Of all the reactions he might have expected, he didn’t expect Louis to smile. Or outright grin, in fact. He was complimented at his statement, strangely.

“Really?” He gazed down on Gabriel as if he’d been given a gold prize.

“Really,” Harry nodded; glad he had made Louis happy even if it was unintentional.

“He really is amazing,” Louis commented wistfully. “Maybe he can come sheep-herding with me one day…”

Harry laughed. “When he’s older.”

Louis looked at him, a soft affection to his gaze. “Ready to eat?”

Harry nodded, holding up the carry-cot for Louis to place Gabriel carefully inside, adding the baby’s favourite pacifier so that he might be lulled to sleep.

Back in their seats, Louis picked up a menu and passed it to Harry before taking one for himself.

“I can’t believe we’re sitting here eating dinner, and a week ago you watched me give birth,” Harry smiled softly.

Louis shrugged. “All in a day’s work.”

Harry smirked. “I’m glad I came up the mountain, though. I like spending time with you.”

Louis twisted his lips, knowing he felt the same.

“I think it was fate or something.” He commented of their way of meeting. “Lucky hand of fate.”

“Can you believe it’s New Year’s Eve?” Harry smiled. “He’s one week old already…”

Louis reached over and touched Harry's hand with gentle fingers. “How are you recovering from it all?”

“I’m fine,” he assured gently. “Just tired from getting up all night to feed Gabe.”

“Are you using bottles or…ah…”

“Breastfeeding,” Harry smiled at his awkwardness.

“If you ever need any help…” he offered.

“What with breastfeeding?” he joked, and Louis smiled softly, picturing the way he'd hold Harry while Gabriel suckled at his nipple.

A warm flush came over him, and he shifted uncomfortably.

“I mean…um…generally…if there's anything I can do…”

“Well, my next door neighbour came around the other night, and I was expelling milk into bottles for when I’m tired, so she offered to help out while I took a nap.” Harry recounted.

“I could do that,” Louis offered eagerly, his excited little-boy look back.

Harry gazed at him.

“Don’t you have to work?”

“In the winter it’s pretty quiet, the sheep are all in the shed. I’d love to help out…” He assured.

“It would mean changing nappies…” Harry warned.

“I can do that too, you showed me…”

“Louis,” he smiled.

“What?”

Louis was really serious, Harry realised as he looked at him, silently begging Harry with his pretty blue eyes to say yes.

How could one guy get so excited at the thought of changing nappies when another ran off in the opposite direction at the thought of it?

“You can’t honestly, really want to get up all night to feed and change my baby…” He challenged Louis' offer.

Louis blinked, his smile fading. “Is that weird?”

Harry almost cried at his commitment. “A little.”

“So, can I?” His brow arched.

“Yeah, alright,” he agreed reluctantly, silently afraid of what Louis might think of their living conditions. Louis didn’t exactly make millions but Harry's little bedsit and the lack of means he had to get by on might shock the other man who had his own home, and he didn’t want him to feel bad for them or feel obliged to help out.

Louis' grin was a distracting sight, pulling Harry from his concerns.

“Tonight?” Louis checked.

“Tonight?” Harry repeated, surprised.

“You can have an early night and wake up refreshed for a day out tomorrow,” Louis suggested.

“Day out?” He was beginning to sound like a parrot.

Louis smiled. “I was hoping to take you out for lunch,” he expanded.

“Oh.” He took a breath in, surprised.

“Um…or we can go another time,” he added, cringing at his eagerness to see Harry again.

Harry thought it over in his head. Louis staying at his that evening…waking up in the same place…going for lunch. Waking up _together_.

Why did that sound so good? They probably wouldn't even share a bed, but when they’d spooned at the hospital, Harry had loved every minute of it and couldn’t deny he’d like more of the same.

“No, it’s okay,” he quickly hid his previous bemusement. “I’d really like that. But…um, I don’t have much room at my place, so perhaps it’s best if I just pop back and get some clothes and then I’ll take your spare room tonight…”

Louis tilted his head and wondered if Harry might share his bed if he felt comfortable; but he understood that he had so much still to process; becoming a father, having a tiny being to take care of. And Louis was determined to help him through it all. That meant more to Louis than his own selfish wishes.

“Okay, it’s a deal,” Louis said aloud, holding Harry's gaze for longer than was strictly necessary.

//

Despite Harry's repeated insistence that Louis wait in the car; Louis still found the need to follow him up to his room while he gathered his things for an overnight stay. Louis offered to hold Gabriel while Harry packed and was keen to see the place Harry called home.

Once they were inside, Harry quickly went about finding items of clothing to cover his overnight stay and the following lunch date; along with everything he needed for Gabriel.

Two bags and twenty minutes later, he was ready to go.

Louis took his hand as they went down the stairs, Gabriel’s carrycot on his other side.

“Is it warm enough up there?” He wondered lightly, not wanting to sound critical, but secretly worried for Harry’s health.

He nodded, putting on a bright smile. “Yeah, I just turned the heating off while I was out.”

“Gabriel sleeps in the cot by the bed?” He checked, knowing they also didn’t have much space. He wondered how Harry coped with a child in such a sparse apartment.

“He does,” he agreed, glancing at him as he dropped his hand to open the passenger door. Once he was safely inside, he secured the carrycot.

“Is it noisy?” Louis wondered, sliding into the driver seat.

Harry took a tight breath in and let it out again, trying to calm his nerves. He had known Louis would think it was a dump; because well, it was, but he couldn’t deal with being told that right now.

“A little,” he accepted. “It’s all I can afford…”

Louis nodded thoughtfully, driving quietly up to his place on the mountain.

When they came inside, he stacked wood on the embers in the hearth to reignite the fire and went about making drinks; sitting beside Harry on the sofa once they were ready. Gabriel was in his carry cot at his feet, fast asleep.

“He’s a good baby,” Louis mused.

“I know, he hardly cries,” Harry agreed.

“So, when do I need to feed him?” He checked, looking over.

“If you want, I can do the night feeds…” He hedged.

“I thought you were meant to be resting,” he smiled.

He blinked. “Okay…well, he wakes every two hours, so I just give him as much as he wants and then pat his back to wind him. He might sick it up. If he does, just leave him until the next feed…”

Louis nodded, mentally taking notes in a cute way that had Harry wanting to kiss him.

“Right, got it…”

“His diaper will need changing each time,” he added. “Just make sure he’s clean and not rashy…”

“Uh-huh,” he agreed. “Not rashy…”

“And if you need anything, then please just wake me. Really, I’m used to it, so it’s no trouble.” He assured.

Louis looked at him for a long moment and then reached across for his hand. “I’ll be fine. You can rest easy.”

Harry nodded, sucking his lower lip. He ventured a look at him.

“You remember that day in the hospital..?”

Louis nodded. “Of course I do…”

“That was nice…how we…” He swallowed. “You know how we just slept side by side…”

Louis felt a warm glow surround his body. Something darkened and went deeper inside, the thought of being wrapped up with Harry again exciting him, and in ways he hadn’t felt for a long time. He imagined that innocent spooning turning into something more…something intimate and sensuous and incredibly pleasurable.

“Harry…” He began, confused as to what he wanted to say when he found himself leaning towards him; the taller man's lips enticing him closer with their swollen perfection. Louis was strangely intoxicated by his smell- somewhere between baby powder and peach shampoo.

“I should bathe Gabriel,” Harry suddenly leaned back to announce, causing Louis to suck in a shocked breath.

“Oh.” He swallowed. “Sure.”

Harry's green eyes met his, sorrowful and lined with regret.

_Why had he pulled away?_

The thought of kissing Louis had crossed his mind more than once. And the thought alone excited him as much as it scared him. He was afraid of being hurt again…afraid of being abandoned.

What if his attraction to the small, strong shepherd was borne of sharing an adrenaline-filled experience rather than genuine emotion? And what about Gabriel?

He couldn’t just kiss anyone and not face the consequences. His son deserved better than that. He had already suffered having one man leave them behind, Harry wasn’t prepared to put Gabriel through that endlessly for the rest of his life.

But…Louis loved Gabriel, his conscience reminded gently, cautiously with hesitation. And not _just_ loved him…he loved him like his _own_.

Kissing Louis would be a natural progression to everything else that had happened so far, and he hated himself for breaking the moment. Now he might never learn what would happen if he'd given into his desire to kiss him back.

He lowered Gabriel into the warm water in the sink, watching him move his legs about at the feel of it.

“Need any help?” Louis enquired from the doorway, not coming inside; Harry noted.

That was his fault for shutting Louis out of his emotions.

“Actually, yeah,” he accepted, knowing it was hard to hold Gabriel and wash him simultaneously. “Can you hold him while I wash him?”

Louis stepped inside, looking sheepish, but he took up his post easily and gently held little Gabriel while he watched Harry cleaning him carefully.

“He’s just so small…” Louis awed as the baby filled his palms.

“Yeah, tiny,” Harry smiled proudly at his gift.

“This baby stuff smells nice,” he commented of the bath lotion he used.

“The economy brand,” he mused. “It’s just as good as the others.”

“You know, I like having you both around,” Louis decided as Harry watched him making playful faces at his son while his hands held him safely in the water.

“We like being around you, too,” Harry agreed, smiling softly, venturing a shy glance at the man beside him, pressed into his arm.

Louis’ lashes fell prettily to cover his eyes before lifting; dark and thick; exposing those bottomless blue orbs once again for Harry to drown in. He let himself drown this time; unlike earlier when he’d denied the inevitable- that they both wanted to kiss.

Somehow the moment felt twice as charged and half as overwhelming; a certain familiar buzz in Harry’s chest at the feeling of knowing Louis on a level that he just couldn’t put into words. When their eyes met; his soul just knew. Knew that the man beside him was golden; treasure in a chest of rusted metal.

He twisted; only slightly; to angle himself better; Louis already shifting easily apparently without the same caution; leaning up to show his intent.

When their lips touched, Harry jolted in surprise at finally getting to taste him. At finally being able to press his mouth against Louis’ and kiss him more firmly; holding back in case the other man changed his mind. A fizzing emanated around his body; short-circuiting every nerve-panel he possessed. _Holy shit,_ he was kissing Louis, he realized. And Louis could kiss!

The shepherd was kissing him back with slow, tender longing sucks of his lips as though he’d been waiting his whole life for him to just lean down and grant him the honour.

It was…unreal, it was passionate, and he might go as far to say it was epic; but the evident spray of something warm broke them apart.

“Oh god, he peed.” Harry winced of the liquid now decorating their torsos.

Louis looked into his eyes without even flinching; melting into giggles that Harry soon joined in with.

“Guess we'll get used to that,” Louis' grin was blinding as Harry stared at him; his chest aching as it expanded with love.

//

It wasn’t so much the fact that Louis had said ‘we’ as the fact that he now seemed to treat Gabriel as a part of his life.

Harry liked it; but in the same breath, it made him nervous. He liked it too much.

Harry wasn’t in much doubt as to how Louis felt. He’d been consistent from day one; always accepting, always including Gabriel as his own, but Gabe never would be Louis' biologically. Could Louis live with that? Could Harry?

What if Harry let him share sacred bonding time with Gabe only to have something go badly wrong down the line? What if his real father turned up? What if he and Louis didn’t make it?

It was a lot for him to take in.

But still, Louis' security offered a lifeline that Harry couldn’t deny he was in desperate need of. And the way Louis had kissed him only served to remind him just how attractive the petite man was, so maybe he should just see how things went until he was better placed to decide.

The last thing he wanted to do, was to make a decision amid raging hormones; clinging to Louis' generosity and leaving him behind when his body and mind regulated themselves again.

Laying in bed trying to sleep while imagining Louis caring for Gabe with all the tenderness and care he had so far shown wasn’t the wisest idea in Harry's grand scheme to rest.

He sighed and rolled out of bed; tiredly yawning as he came across the landing; thinking a glass of milk or water might help ease his churning stomach.

Harry tip-toed into the living room in his yellow flecked shorts and a mismatched blue tie-dyed t-shirt, pausing as he came across the sight of Louis and Gabriel sleeping.

Louis was laid back, his head lolled to one side- apparently having slipped into unconsciousness after feeding time and Gabriel was protectively cradled in his arm; wrapped warmly in a waffle blanket.

Harry relaxed his stance as he marveled at the sight of them; sharing sleep; sharing warmth and looking so utterly adorable together that he had to bite into his fist to stop himself squealing.

“You’re something else.” He murmured to the older of the two, and he padded over and brushed his hair back affectionately. “Daddy material,” he added softly to himself.

Louis apparently, wasn’t as asleep as he appeared to be, because his lips curved into a smile before his eyes blinked sleepily open.

“Is that a real compliment or is it only because I’m asleep?” Louis asked, making Harry blush.

Harry stepped back. “Why aren’t you asleep?”

“I was.”

“Obviously not.”

“I’ve done two feeds and two diapers,” he shared proudly. “Hey, where's his dummy?”

Louis sat up carefully and squinted around for the item, then relaxed back as he sourced the lost item on his thigh and hooked it onto his finger.

“Found it,” he leaned back again.

“Want me to put him down in the cot?” Harry worried about the circulation in his arm.

“Hm, thanks,” Louis handed him the tiny bundle, and he lay his dummy next to his little fingers.

“Come to bed,” Harry encouraged. “You’ll get a neck ache sleeping like that…”

“You’re meant to be asleep,” Louis challenged back. “Why are you up?”

“I missed him,” he said of Gabriel, then looked at Louis with a shy smile. “And you.”

Louis pursed his lips. “Fancy sharing my double?”

Harry looked down into his honest face, the real reason for his inability to settle becoming clear. He wanted to be beside Louis.

“I would love to.”

Louis nodded and stood, taking Harry's hand as they headed up the stairs and Harry placed Gabriel gently on Louis’ bedroom floor, in his carry crib before they rolled into his bed together, just sharing the space while they talked awhile.

“I don’t know how you do it,” Louis commented. “You must be exhausted.”

Harry rolled over to snuggle Louis' shoulder, and Louis curled an arm around him reassuringly.

“I am…but he’s worth every minute you know?”

“Oh, I know,” he agreed with a smile.

“Louis...” He hitched a breath, not sure what to say.

“It’s okay,” he kissed his hair. “I know we need time to see where we go,” he conceded. “But I’m getting attached to Gabriel, and it worries you…”

Harry rubbed his cheek against his chest. “It only worries me because now I have two of us to look out for…”

“I promise I won’t leave you, Harry. Not like Gabriel’s Dad did.” Louis promised.

Harry sighed, sorry that Louis had to be subject to his insecurities. He was an amazing guy- inside and out- and yet Harry couldn’t deny the doubt that still edged his hope. Even when he knew Louis' words were real.

“I know you won’t,” he murmured back, accepting his promise. “I’m so grateful for you…”

Louis tightened his arms at Harry’s words, thinking he was grateful for him, too; and his child that he loved already. But as his lips found Harry’s; he told him in another way, and their lazy enjoyment of each other didn’t belittle the underlying desire they both felt.

Louis wanted to make love to Harry, and he knew that Harry wanted it too; from the reaction he felt in his hardening body, but there was no rush for them; no hurry. They were happy to enjoy each moment and see where it led; warm lips; curious hands and glanced brushes of knuckles on bare and clothed skin as those kisses grew deeper; as fingers tangled into hair and fabric to tug with quiet moans.

The small cry from the cot beneath them reminded them that a fragile life relied upon them to care for him.

“Up we go,” Louis heaved himself up to feed Gabriel.

“Louis…” Harry called as he went to the end of the bed.

“Hm?” He looked up in the soft light cast by the bedside lamp.

“Bring him over, I’ll breastfeed…” He said.

Louis frowned. “Are you sure, it’s no problem to go and get a bottle…”

Harry smiled. “I’d like to. If you want to watch…” He added.

Louis smiled back and came over with Gabriel; leaving him in Harry’s capable hands while he got positioned and Louis tucked himself in behind him, cushioning and supporting him while he tiredly fed his child, the tiny baby latching onto his nipple once he had rolled up his t-shirt and brought Gabriel up to feed.

“Fuck, you look so beautiful with him like that…” Louis nuzzled his ear as Harry felt the tug of Gabriel’s mouth expelling his milk.

He smiled to himself. “I think you've seen most of me naked now,” he remarked.

Louis' hands; loosely holding his waist, caringly cupped his post-baby stomach, swollen and soft, still. “All of you one day, I hope.”

Harry sighed and leaned back into his chest, pleasant tingles shimmering down his body at his words; so erotic even when he was feeding his child. The man knew no bounds.

He twisted a little to kiss him, receiving his tender kiss back.

“One day,” he agreed finally of his statement; his twinkled look filling Louis with deep promise.

//

Getting the show on the road the following day was a fun mixture of both Louis and Harry preparing Gabriel for an outing in time for lunch to be served.

Louis held Harry's hand as they walked along the mountainside to visit a small restaurant that they knew was child-friendly. Luckily for them, most of the locals were accommodating so they needn’t worry too much about having a baby with them.

As it was, as soon as Harry walked in with the small bundle in his arms; Gabriel fussing while Louis carried the cot; the owner approached and cooed over his son adoringly.

“Harry, isn’t it?” Joseph checked, and Harry nodded shyly. “I heard all about this little one, being born on Christmas day in a snowstorm!”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, he sure picked his moment,” he agreed.

Joseph turned to Louis. “And you delivered him?”

Louis smiled lopsidedly. “If that’s what you can call it…”

“He did an amazing job,” Harry spoke up, sending him a look that Joseph didn’t miss.

“You’re his Daddy?” The man asked.

“Ah…no,” Louis blushed, looking down on the squiggling baby as if he wished he were his own.

“Beg my pardon,” Joseph smiled. “Come and sit down, I’ll find you a nice seat…”

They followed, and Harry smiled across at Louis as he spoke first.

“Can you hold him while I pop to the toilet?” He asked, and Louis looked up, concerned.

“Yeah…you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he smiled reassuringly. “Stop worrying.”

Louis nodded, conceding his habit of doing that, and took Gabriel into his arms with ease.

“Hey, Gabe,” he spoke to the baby to soothe his wriggling ways. “Relax…”

A song came to mind that he began to hum to ease the squirming baby.

_Should old acquaintance be forgot,_

_and never brought to mind _

_Should old acquaintance be forgot,_

_and old lang syne _

_For auld lang syne, my dear,_

_for auld lang syne,_

_we'll take a cup of kindness yet,_

_for auld lang syne_

Louis looked up as Harry returned to the table, his soft eyes upon him; followed by his fingers through his hair. It was only then he realized that not only had he been singing; but he’d also sung Gabriel to sleep. He smiled sheepishly at Harry.

“Ah…”

Harry leaned down and kissed him before taking his seat and reading the menu.

“You have a lovely singing voice,” he said softly across the table. “We should duet next year for carols…”

Louis smirked. “I doubt it,” he shied.

Harry tilted his head. “Maybe you’ll sing it to me again later?”

He lay Gabriel in his seat and looked over. “Maybe.”

“You do realize we never said Happy New Year,” he reminded, pursing his lips in amusement.

“Well, maybe I was saving it,” Louis let a little smile curve his lips as he reached across the table to take his hand.

“Saving it for what?” He puzzled.

“For when I ask you if you’d like to move in with me,” he offered boldly, taking a nervous breath and then letting it out.

Harry met his gaze and lowered his menu in disappointment. “Oh, Louis,” he sighed. “I knew this would happen…”

“You did?” He licked his lips, wiping away the sweat that beaded his upper lip and forehead. “Am I that obvious?”

“I just knew you’d feel responsible for Gabe and me and I knew what you were thinking about my apartment…”

“Well…” He lifted one shoulder but kept his gaze. “I won’t deny I worry about you there, but that’s not the reason I asked…”

Harry frowned. “It’s not?”

“No!” He argued. “Harry, I really like having you and Gabe around…I’d like you to be around a lot more…all the time in fact…”

“Louis, we barely know each other,” he argued, swallowing. “This is our second date!”

“So what?” He asked back, unperturbed. “We have-”

He was interrupted by Joseph coming over to take their orders.

“It’s amazing what you’re doing,” he told Louis, and he lifted his brows in confusion.

“Adopting little Gabriel as your own,” he added, and Louis frowned then, about to correct him, but he asked for their drink orders and swept away before he could define his and Harry's relationship.

“I’m sorry, I didn't correct him…” he said over the table, realizing Harry wasn’t actually upset.

“It’s okay. He’s right anyway. You have adopted him like your own. Not on paper, but in person…”

He fidgeted. “I don’t know if I’m the guy you want to be with, Harry, or even if I’m the kind of guy you wanted for Gabe’s dad, but I really would like you both to come and live with me…”

“You and your flock,” he smiled slightly as he considered his proposal.

Watching Louis caring for his son; seeing him enjoy the interaction; it made him so happy he wanted to cry. But living with him? Was it too much, too soon?

The alternative was his bedsit, alone and afraid. With Louis, he had his support, his love, and he had _this_.

And maybe Louis needed them just as much as they needed him. Harry had been blind to it because he’d assumed that Louis only wanted to be around because he felt obligated, but he could see the soft glow of affection in his pretty blue eyes, and he’d experienced first hand his genuine excitement at having a newborn to look after.

He'd also experienced his rather lovely kisses.

“Me and my flock,” Louis repeated Harry's last phrase, which amused him because he forgot for a moment what they had been talking about, and now it sounded so random.

“We'd love to, Louis,” Harry accepted gracefully. “Thank you for having us.”

Louis grinned and gripped his hand. “Great!”

Harry bit his lip, rubbing his thumb against his. “And Louis?”

He looked up, waiting for his words.

“You _are_ the guy I want to be with, and you’re definitely the kind of guy I hoped for as Gabe’s dad…”

Louis’ grin in return said it all.

//

_We two have paddled in the stream,_

_from morning sun till dine;_

_But seas between us broad have roared_

_since auld lang syne._

_And thise’s a hand my trusty friend !_

_And give us a hand o’ thine !_

_And we’ll take a right good-will draught,_

_for auld lang syne._

One year later, Louis and Harry shared their love by marking their first anniversary- a week after Gabe’s birthday, which itself had been a small and intimate celebration they both remembered tellingly.

Harry smiled as he remembered their passion the previous night, and in all the nights before that one as their schedules and restrictions allowed.

Louis was a patient, caring lover and Harry couldn’t have hoped for more for himself than where he found himself now, wrapped in Louis' arms as they kissed tenderly back at home after an evening out together; just them and a meal.

Gabe was with Louis’ parents, gladly babysat for by Grandma and Grandpa; two people Harry had been so nervous about meeting but found to be the same warm, accepting people their son was.

They had fallen in love with Gabe as quickly as Louis had and expressed no concerns, to Harry at least, over him being borne of another father.

As it was; Harry lay in Louis’ arms and let their naked bodies touch, remembering their times over the last year. The times he was away in spring with his flock; when Gabe had visited the baby lambs and gurgled excitedly. The times they’d shared together, bowling, having fun. The times they’d stayed home, cuddled on the sofa; making love. The family meetings, Gabe’s first vaccine, his first fever.

Harry grasped Louis tighter and sighed out.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Louis instantly picked up on his emotions, just like he always had.

“There's something I have to tell you,” Harry conceded, venturing his gaze towards the trusty blue he knew so well.

“What? What is it? Are you okay? Is Gabe ok?” He asked, panicked, brushing Harry's hair back tenderly as he smiled slowly and kissed Louis' mouth.

“Gabriel is fine,” he assured quickly, his tummy flopping over at his protective streak.

“And you?” He asked next, not missing his clever answering that avoided his own health.

“I…well…it depends on how you look at it,” he frowned.

“Look at what?” He cupped his cheek, propping up onto his elbow a bit. “Please, just tell me…”

Harry cast his gaze down with a swallow. “We were really careful…but you know that time we forgot to use something?”

Louis frowned, then tilted his head, then puffed out a breath. “You’re pregnant?”

Harry nodded, pressing his lips together nervously. He wasn’t sure how he might take this news. Okay, Louis loved babies but they already had one, and he was a handful so to have another so soon…it was daunting. And they had been careful; so he didn’t know that Louis wanted another child at the moment; he didn’t know if this was really bad timing.

Louis, however, was crying and merely pulled him tight in his arms to kiss his mouth, then his face all over while Harry protested, before holding him tight in his arms again.

“Fuck…this is amazing…is this real?” He checked, afraid to hope.

Harry blinked, comforted by his emotional response. “Yeah, it’s real. I’m about six weeks along…”

“You’re having my baby…” He awed, dropping his gaze down to Harry's tummy where he spread his fingers caringly.

Harry put a hand over his and swallowed back joyful tears. “I’m glad you’re happy.”

He shot his gaze up. “You didn’t think I would be?”

Harry shrugged. “It wasn’t planned…”

“Oh god, no,” Louis cupped his face and knelt up, regardless of his naked state as he dragged Harry into his arms. “It doesn’t matter, I love you, Harry. So much.”

Harry teared up at his words, relief overwhelming him along with the permission to enjoy his impending pregnancy.

“I love you too…” He assured.

Louis grinned over his shoulder.

“I’m gonna be a Daddy again,” he added, counting Gabe as his own even though he wasn’t biologically.

“That’s the other thing,” Harry pulled back and licked his lips. “I’d like you to adopt Gabriel officially.”

Louis stared for long enough that he felt his tears plop from his lashes onto his face and he didn't have words to accurately convey the meaning of Harry's words, so he kissed him instead, strong and hard; tumbling them back onto the bed.

“Louis!” Harry giggled at his demonstrative foreplay.

“I'd be honoured to adopt Gabe,” he assured of the suggestion.

Harry looked into his eyes for a long moment. “You’re his Daddy, too.”

Louis leaned back, smiling into his face; a mischievous warmth to his eyes.

“I love you,” Louis told him again, for good measure.

“Happy New Year,” Harry twinkled back, glowing with happiness.

“You’re telling me,” he quipped before they celebrated their news. “Are you showing yet?” He snuck a hand under Harry’s t-shirt to feel. “Can't wait for you to get big again…”

“Heeey!” Harry giggled into the kiss Louis distracted him with; his legs wrapping around Louis’ waist to hold him there. “ I just got my abs back,” Harry murmured as Louis' fingers splayed across those muscles then his body curved so that his mouth could kiss him there. “L-Lou…”

“Can't have you walking around looking too fit, love,” Louis told him. “Want you full of my baby all the time…”

“Sounds painful.”

Louis lifted his t-shirt off completely to lathe his tongue over his nipples.

“I can make it feel really good,” he promised.

“You're not the one birthing these babies,” Harry pointed out gently, amused by Louis' kink of him pregnant and barefoot at all times.

“I’d hate to take that away from you, Harry, I know how much you love being a mother…”

Harry snorted; knees curling up to gently prize Louis away from him as he deliberately pressed his full body down to pin Harry to the bed.

Harry’s eyes flashed with delight as he gave in; allowing Louis to carefully weigh him down.

“You really find it sexy?” Harry swallowed; eyeing Louis’ stiffening dick as he knelt up to reach for the lube.

“I find you sexy, yeah,” Louis winked.

“But with a fat belly?” Harry pouted; lacing his fingers over his abs even though there was no sign of the new life growing inside him yet.

Louis gently peeled his fingers away; laying gentle kisses to his skin.

“Love, you’re carrying our baby,” Louis awed, pressing a cheek to his hip. “Can’t wait to see you grow, this time…”

“You get the whole sordid pregnancy this time around,” Harry smiled; his dimples deep with affection for his boyfriend—his _fiancé_.

“I promise I’ll look after you,” Louis began that promise with slow kisses down Harry’s belly towards his crotch.

“We’re not at that stage yet, Lou,” he grinned, fingers coursing into his hair.

“Shh, love, let me,” Louis murmured; sliding Harry into his mouth.

Harry gasped and lifted his hips with a deep-throated hum of appreciation; toes curling into the mattress in pleasure.

“Louis?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think um…ah…do you think we should get married?” Harry’s fingers quivered as he grasped the sheets and arched his neck with a gasp as Louis’ tongue flickered against the underside of his dick.

Louis choked; wiping away the saliva on his chin as he knelt up; eyes fixing on Harry’s desire-darkened orbs intensely.

“You have terrible timing,” Louis mused gently.

Harry smiled weakly.

“Sorry—sorry, I just…I’ve had one child out of wedlock and I—I’d really rather not make it two,” he grimaced.

Louis squirted lube into his palm and tightened his fingers nicely around Harry to jerk him, slowly with a devious smirk.

“Not that any of the stuck-up idiots in this town matter,” Louis sniffed. “But actually, I planned to make an honest man out of you before we started for another baby,” he admitted.

“Y-you did?” Harry’s eyes widened, tongue lathing hard over his lower lip as his eyes flickered shut with a sigh.

“Yeah,” Louis ran his thumb over the vein in his dick and quickened his strokes. “I had it all planned out…asking you to marry me and then suggesting we you know…stop using protection,” Louis arched a brow.

Harry whimpered, and his throat bobbed before his lips parted; skin flushing with arousal.

“Can you just fuck me?” He begged quietly; voice but a rasp. “Please?”

“You’ve already got a baby inside you,” Louis teased; lowering beside him to rest on his elbow to kiss him deeply with a flicking tongue.

“Gonna pretend we’re making him or her right now,” he mumbled; searching for the lube with eager fingers.

Louis got to it first; Harry rolling onto his front and parting his knees.

“Jesus,” Louis complained lightly. “Not sure who’s more turned on about being pregnant,” he mused.

Harry moaned when Louis began to finger him; slow twisting strokes to gently ease open his tight body.

“Harry?” Louis was laid against his back carefully; fingers scissoring in a way that made his thighs quiver.

“Yeah?” He panted.

Louis kissed the back of his neck; gently brushing his long hair away to reach.

“Will you marry me?”

Harry gasped; hips jerking back to take Louis’ fingers deeper as his body quivered; his orgasm shocked out of him in staccato cries of Louis’ name.

Louis bit his lip and gently parted Harry’s thighs with his knee; thumbing his arse cheeks open to slip into him; the aftermath of his release leaving his muscles pliant and gently flexing in pleasure.

“Fuck, you feel amazing,” Louis eased deeper; pushing Harry’s front against the bed.

“Yes,” Harry answered him, deep and gritty. “I’ll marry you.”

“Are you only saying that because we’re making love right now?” Louis wondered; splaying his fingers across Harry’s belly to drag his fingertips over the toned contours that he hoped would soon be showing curves.

“Absolutely,” Harry teased; twisting his head around to showcase a lazy smirk.

Louis filled him up; their hot, slippery skin fitting perfectly.

“I love you,” Louis promised.

“Love you too,” Harry promised right back.

Louis released inside him; holding him tightly while he panted in desperate breaths of air; Harry happy to be cradled against him; naked, warm and sticky.

“Let’s get married,” Louis rasped.

“Now?” Harry didn’t bother to open his eyes to ask.

Louis snorted softly.

“Not sure the church in the village would take us in this state,” Louis joked.

“Tomorrow,” Harry mumbled; pressing Louis’ hand against his tummy.

“Tomorrow,” Louis kissed his messy curls and coiled around him protectively.

//

_Evangeline Tomlinson was born at Colorado Maternity Clinic on August 28th weighing 8lbs and 1oz. Although healthcare professionals were present to ensure a healthy and sanitary birth, Louis delivered their daughter at 4am precisely._


End file.
